Radio Star
by Chiharu Hikari
Summary: Discontinued; plan on revising. Why bother keep everything to yourself and hide behind your mask when you have a radio talk show to express yourself? Naruto did.
1. Prologue: Don't Stop Believin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. Naruto and Naruto-related characters and names belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Plus, "Don't Stop Believin'" is owned by Journey. Ideas such as the radio station and the storyline/plot/etc. is my own.**

**Enjoy!**

_italics - Thoughts or titles_

**bold - setting  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

...

**KWIN Station**

**April 17****th****, 2009**

"Although I know you're new to this kind of thing, the first time I met you, you have this air to you that can have others going to you as well as some discussion expertise. So as a final word before your show starts, understand that if you mess up, you're fired!" Tsunade Senju, the owner of KWIN, said.

In Konoha, KWIN is the station for all gossip, latest trends and music (including some flashbacks once in a while), podcasts and talk shows for any generation, and there is also the occasional celebrity guest that visits the station. All in all, it's the ultimate station that some rival stations would kill to become.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before saying, "Yes, ma'am."

Tsunade smirked, "All right, then! Ready or not, here's the pilot of Fox Talk!" The blonde woman exited out of the studio's door before sitting by the window with her employees.

Naruto put on his headphones and put the microphone in front of his lips before pressing the red button signaling the show to start and the "On Air" light in place.

"Hello, this is Jin Chuuriki on Fox Talk. As a first-timer on the radio, I feel as if my blood is pounding into my eardrums; hoping that I don't screw up, and fail the audience that I have with me at this moment. As well as my boss," Naruto chuckled.

Some of the people outside chuckled lightly too before Tsunade glared at them to hush.

"But this isn't the only time that I'm nervous. It happens at school. Bullies comin' after ya, but you hoped that they would just ignore you for one day so you would be at peace. There's also the love letter that you wish your crush can agree to, but that person just tears it to pieces like your heart at that moment. Are there times that you, the listener, can't help but sweat in nervousness and hope for a better day? And if the day doesn't get any better, do you still keep hoping?

"I'll let this be a moment for anyone who would like to call," Naruto said softly for the moment. The blond gave out a small smile; satisfied that he could at least express his feelings, and no one wiser but his fellow co-workers and boss would know it was him. _This is somewhat…fun, _he thought._  
_

Outside the studio Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, whispered, "Good so far."

"I know, but this is only the beginning," Tsunade responded as she stared at the blond teen on the opposite side of the sound-proof window.

Shizune nodded knowing that Tsunade was right. _It's only the beginning._

"Oh, wow, you guys actually called," Naruto exclaimed with some light laughter. He pressed the caller button and asked, "Hello, this is Jin on Fox Talk. Who am I speaking to?"

"Tayuya is the name."

"Hey, Tayuya, do you have something to share with me?"

"I'm tired of it!"

Naruto just raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Tayuya huffed over the line. "My life…I used to be so happy to know that music is always with me. My flute gave me hope for better days. But when…some idiot broke it, it felt as if my confidence has shattered into a million pieces. A-and…an-and," Tayuya started to tremble, "nowadays, I-I just hide. Tension just jumps into my skin. I feel so bare-naked without my Doki, my sweet musical D-doki," Tayuya cried.

"There, there," Naruto tried to calm her down with the sound of his voice. "I don't mean to sound cheesy, but you know there is hope for you. Don't give up now!"

Naruto heard the girl sniffling. "Tayuya, there's going to be obstacles in life, but they are what makes us stronger. As a musical gift to make you feel better, I'll play Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'". How about that?"

"Journey's good."

"All right, then!" Naruto said before playing the famous 80's song.

"_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere…"_

_

* * *

_

**Konoha High School**

**April 21****th****, 2009**

Konoha High School was a place of the most random people. One of those random people was Naruto Uzumaki; a loudmouth with only a few amount of friends. A very small amount, so to speak. However, both of those factors are good enough to hide his radio occupation.

Naruto yawned. During English class with Mr. Umino, he was busy writing down ideas for the next show before a board eraser hit his forehead.

"Ouch!" Naruto winced.

Mr. Umino made a noise in the back of his mouth. "Uzumaki, learning English would be better if you actually pay attention." The class laughed while Naruto pouted as he walked down the aisle to give his teacher the eraser before sitting up straight in his seat.

"All right, since _everyone_ is paying attention, let read this…"

Surprisingly, lunchtime started to feel quicker than usual. Of course like many high schools, Konoha High has students going off to their circle of friends during this time. As the unpredictable, idiotic, loudmouth (or so everyone claims), Naruto sat by the tree himself. For years now, he doesn't know why he was dislike, but it was how it goes since he was small. Adults steered children away from him as if he was disease, most shopkeepers looked at him warily but a few bother to kick him out of the store or overprice him and the glares…the glares from all ages was too much for him.

He had to ignore them and act like an idiot to lessen those disturbing looks. Naruto rather wants a few minutes of laughter instead of hatred. And it was just his luck that he got a job that would accept his wish; a radio host. No glares (well, evil glares) equal to beautiful peace. Plus, there was the money for his rent and whatnot.

Thinking of those benefits brought a small smile to his whiskered face as he continued eating his chicken-flavored ramen at the base of the school's cherry blossom tree. Sadly, that moment was destroyed by the two most popular girls in school, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, squealing when Sasuke Uchiha was walking by. Instead of going to the table where all the rest of the cool kids hangout, he sat by Naruto.

Although they do not flaunt it, the Uchihas have the money along with a much respected reputation when Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had brought up a law firm from the eighties that have proven its worth to their customers. When it comes to court and the opposite side has a lawyer with one suitcase, either Uchiha will bring two. So it's no surprise when their two sons Itachi and Sasuke have that kind of motivation in everything they do, which has lead to many fan girls.

Naruto sighed as he moved slightly away from the younger Uchiha. _Nothing good will come out of this._

"Hey, idiot," Sasuke smirked like a cat with a canary in its mouth.

Naruto grimaced. _Why can't this duck-butt get a life! I mean, really, does he have to try to rile me up to the ceiling every single day? I'm just tired of this._

As much as he wanted to walk away, Naruto knew that his reputation in school of being the class stubborn idiot would be questioned. "Bastard," Naruto growled. "Waddya want?"

Sasuke continued to smirk that has accented his excited gaze at the blond before him. Inwardly, Naruto wanted to smack the smirk off his face. "Well?"

Finally, the Uchiha answered, "You."

"Eh? Oh, funny. Reeeally funny, bas—"

"Uzumaki! Move out of the way! Sasuke doesn't want you here!" Sakura shouted while she and the rest of the cool kids head off to the tree. Her green eyes were clouded with annoyance; opposite of the daydream-y glance she had when looking at Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. _When will there ever be a time for me to not get screamed at_? Naruto snorted to himself. _Work, of course._ The blond packed up his things and was about to leave before a large pale hand wrapped around his wrist.

_Am I really that small to handle?_

Any other thoughts were ceased by Sasuke's voice. "You don't have to go, you know."

Naruto shook his head in disagreement as he answered, "Nah. It's about time I leave anyway. I'm done." Naruto nodded his head towards the empty ramen cup in his wrapped hand. "So, let go." In a few seconds, he was free and left the scene behind him.

He has a show to think about anyways.

* * *

Since Naruto's debut with Fox Talk gained a good amount of ratings, Tsunade demanded—yes, demanded; not suggested or asked—that Naruto should take his job afterschool and think up some ideas for the next segment. It's funny how she thought he could think up an idea in less than four hours while school was still in session.

However, thank the heavens that it was Drama class and the substitute teacher was here today. It makes Naruto's moment in life easier to deal with. While the remainder of the class was chatting, playing card games or just sleeping in delight, Naruto took out his orange spiral notebook with a fox sticker on it along with a plain number two pencil.

_Okay_, Naruto thought as he found a new page and titled it "Episode 2". _Yesterday was nervousness, so now what?_

He looked around the theater for inspiration. He looked at the two girls up at front giggling uncontrollably. _Gossiping? Lame._

A boy was taking sneaky glances at a Playboy magazine. _Life of a hormonal boy? Overdone along with hormonal girls._

"Charmander, I choose you!" _Anime and fantasy? There are many podcasts of that on iTunes._

_Really? What is there to mention about that not much people delve into?_ He dropped his notebook and pencil onto his theater seat table and looked at his hands in defeat. Five minutes have passed until he found his answer.

_Me. No one has actually examined or talk about me as much as other things. I'm usually considered as a troublemaker to them, and then that's the end of it._ Although a little depressed about the thought, Naruto picked up his pencil and book up in a new light. _Judging others has been used, of course. So what about…masks. _Naruto smiled to himself. _Masks, it is._

A poke on the shoulder alerted Naruto enough to close his notebook. "Yes?" he asked as his blue eyes focused on the poker. The enigma that was Shino Aburame raised one of his eyebrows on Naruto's previous action before saying, "I was wondering if you would care to play cards with me."

Acting on his loudmouth mask instinct, Naruto quickly said 'hell ya!' For once, someone has bothered to talk to him in school politely. He wishes he could squeal like girl and sing that the hills are alive…but that would be embarrassing to do at school and drive Shino away.

So all he could do was smile as he was lured to the back corner of the theater with Shino and playing cards with him for the rest of class time.

_So maybe there's hope for me after all._

_

* * *

_** I** **know it's a bit choppy and slow, but that how beginners write, right? Anyways, pleas****e send any suggestions, comments_, _or reviews about this story. It would really help. **

**Thanks. :)**_  
_


	2. Masks

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co. along with Naruto-related names are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The plot/story/ideas are all by me and I do not receive profit from writing this, and this is only for my own enjoyment. And as mentioned the lyrics below in italics are by Evanescence with their song Everybody's Fool.  
**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

_Italics for thoughts, titles, lyrics, flashbacks, etc._

Normal text for the story in general.

**Bold for setting, chapter title, and notes at the bottom.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Masks**

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore_

_it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Everybody's Fool – Evanescence

**KWIN Station**

**April 21****th****, 2009**

"A mask covers anything to become something else. One can mask one's self as a happily married man when underneath it all, one is actually loosing the marriage from the person one loves and is grieving about it.

"You've seen Jim Carrey's _The Mask_. With that crazy mask, he could do anything without a care in the world and escape reality with partying his day away. Without it, he's an ordinary man stressing on the days of work and nagging from the landlady of his apartment complex." Naruto sighed as he drummed his fingers against the table, a habit on nervousness from the past.

"You all probably wondered why I just gave out a mini-definition about masks along with a movie's storyline about one. Well, I'll tell you straight out: I wear one."

Outside of the studio, everyone was baffled. Naruto wearing a mask? Since when? And why?

Tsunade, in her light blue business suit, couldn't help but cringed inwardly. The only way one would notice her distress is her furrowed eyebrows and suddenly thinned lips. _What have caused Naruto to use one of t-those! He's only eighteen! Soon, I'll get to the bottom of this; employee or not. _When Naruto came up to her thirty minutes ago with his idea, she was questioning his ridiculousness. However, she never knew it was far from what she expected.

-Flashback-

"_Really, brat? Ya know if you want to share the world about yourself, be a good narcissistic and get a blog like everyone else! Or, or even better, a Facebook and a Twitter page!" Tsunade shouted in her office with her arms crossed over her huge chest._

_Naruto shook his head in denial. "No. I mean by experiences."_

_Tsunade grumbled, "Be a blogger. They do that you know."_

"_Right, like I'll have a life that way," Naruto snorted. "Gran—"_

"_Hey, don't you start callin' me that!" The busty blonde screeched. She hates being called old in any sense of the word. She looks thirty, so why bother?_

"_Okay, okay," Naruto said, "I mean to say was that I want a connection with my listeners through some topics that have occurred in my life so far."_

_Tsunade gave him an irritated look before Naruto quickly added in, "And I'll be better than an Internet junkie!"_

_Tsunade huffed in acceptance. "Fine, but if you have some low ratings, you will have to work with Might Guy in his health show Might Is Right."_

_Naruto shivered a little as he agreed and left. Tsunade was happy that he got the message, but that doesn't stop her from—_

"_Shizune, bring me a saucer and some sake!" Tsunade shouted over her intercom._

_Shizune sighed over the intercom. "Yes, Tsunade."_

-End Flashback-

"Once I wear it, it's like a drug. Once it works out for you, you can't stop. I couldn't stop. Everyone stops giving me glares and death threats, and instead gave me laughs and a humorous scowling. Although it wasn't true acceptance into my world's fold, it was—and still is—good enough for me." The blond radio host paused for a moment with his eyes closed and slightly parted lips. Even if talking about him—expressing himself—to many listeners was a good idea, he found it to be a mental struggle. Yes, he was overjoyed by using his show as a stress ball, but he had the urge to back away and stay in a corner forgetting that he even thought of exposing his life to others.

Then Naruto continued with a small sigh that didn't went unnoticed to his listeners both in the radio station and outside of it. "However, I feel like I'm fooling myself with everybody. There are times that I think 'I'm a happy fool! And nothing can break me!'"

Naruto chuckled sadly. "Fool, I thought. I'm a really desperate and depressed fool. Who am I trying to trick! Me or everyone else, 'cause I look like I'm hoaxing myself!" The blond breathed deeply after his overdue thought of his own self. Slowly, like a sad movie, Naruto began to cry silently. Although he's at work, he doesn't care. _It was all part of the process_, he thought. _I believe it to be the process of healing. It's only the beginning of it._

He sniffed a little as he wiped his face with his tanned right arm. "I'm so sorry, listeners," Naruto said in a small voice, "I couldn't help it. After all, real men do cry. So as a treat for your patience, I'll allow the listeners to call and tell about any issues they have or just comment on the show. Now would be a great time to call."

The blond host leaned back in his small black leather chair and waited for the red dots blinking in front of him. In a few minutes, those red imps flashed on display. "All right! All right! I choose this one!" Naruto said as he pressed the selected button.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Hello, Jin. I have something to share," said a rich, deep tone on the line.

Naruto blushed at the voice, but with his mini-crying episode, no one noticed. "Oh, okay. So what would you like to share?"

"Expectations from others can make me itch. I'm expected to be the best to their own extents and nothing more. I couldn't be showing any indication of fun, less when I have to be polite to my customers and co-workers. In addition, work and more work is all I do. If you were in that position, what would you do?"

"And you're name is?" Naruto asked.

"You can call me Red Crow," the caller answered.

"Okay, Red. If I was you, and I'm not sure if it's a good advice for you, I would find something or someone that or who would make me happy. Despite all the expectations from others, it would be nice to have the time to show your true self in your hobby or with the person you cherish. At least there would be less stress that way. Does that answer your question?"

Red Crow chuckled. "Very. Thank you for your advice, Jin. And I'll see you soon." After that, the line went dead and Naruto turned off the button.

_Who was that guy?_ Naruto thought. _And what does he mean '…I'll see you soon'?_ Naruto sighed. _Oh well, there are other people to answer._

Naruto pressed the button for the next caller. "Oh hello…"

* * *

The show had ended over ten minutes ago and Naruto couldn't wait to relax in the lounge/café downstairs sipping on the lovely SupaChoco Latte with two blueberry scones and one large chocolate chunk cookie. It was one of the perks of working in KWIN besides the good stress-relief of a job and the pay.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, with Shizune in tow, once Naruto started walking out of the studio.

Naruto gave his boss a questioning look. "Yes?"

Tsunade snorted. "With the show in mind, you are saved from helping Guy with his show as we gain more listeners, especially around the time you dealt with Mr. Red Crow back there." The blond boss then gave her employee a small smile. "And if you have something to share away from the typical listeners, my office is always open."

Naruto didn't give his boss his trademark goofy grin; instead, he gave her a true yet small smile. "Thank you." In a few minutes, they have reached the golden door elevator. Like the rest of the building, it was spotless and gleaming in the sunlight from the large window beside it.

"Don't mention it. So where are you heading?" Tsunade asked once she stepped on the lavish red carpet of the elevator with the others.

"I'm going to the lounge downstairs. I need the sugar before heading home," Naruto said as he pressed on the black "5" button.

"Ah, I am heading there myself. I just have this urge for a Dark Cherry Sake Mocha," Tsunade responded while Shizune groaned with her head sinking close to her purple clipboard.

Naruto looked confused. "There's such a drink?"

Shizune put in, "It's like her buying the Dark Cherry Mocha first before heading to her office to add in the sake. All I need is a chocolate chip muffin and a green tea." Shizune sighed until she rose up from her past position and looked at Naruto with her dark eyes. "Ah, I forgot to tell you that you did great today."

Blush lightly covered Naruto's cheeks as he said, "Thank you. I was pretty nervous about the topic, anyway. So now I have to think of something for the next segment."

"Oh, well like you told me before, think of something that's related to your life and then share it with everybody else," Tsunade piped in. It was the last thing she said before the elevator gave out a light ding to signal the riders that they arrived at their designated floor.

The golden doors automatically opened, and once they all were out, Tsunade gave Naruto a smirk before saying, "Naruto, remember that you're invited to the Gala next month, and everybody whose everybody will be there. So don't mess up!"

"Yes, Gran—", Naruto started as soon as Tsunade growled. "I mean, ma'am."

"Good."

* * *

**Unknown Residence**

**April 21, 2009**

A man sitting in his leather chair, looking towards the light orange sky above the busy city of Konoha through his window wall, pondered in delight.

_Lovely, just lovely_, he thought. Nowadays, after work, he would listen to the voice of Jin Chuuriki. Although it was the second airing of Fox Talk, the man couldn't help but be fascinated by the radio host. In the world of today, many would just talk of entertainment, health, religion, and other certain interests; never a talk about one's self that could reach the feelings of others.

The man elegantly grasped his cup of coffee—one sugar, one cream—off of his cherry wood desk and drank half of the dark, sugary liquid from the steaming cup. He knew from the voice, the radio host was young, but it made him surprise that behind his voice was the talk of a mature warrior in the concrete jungle.

At first, the man thought the title "Fox Talk" would either have a teenaged or adult female talking about the foxes and saving the environment or a young man thinking of himself as a fox with a sex drive. However, he was mistaken.

The landscape in front of him was charming, yes, but not as much as when Jin have answered his haste call! The mysterious man smiled. A divine voice filled with experience and curiosity; not expected from one so young yet it was possible once he talked to the man in this room.

It was true that the man felt suffocated and disgusted by the expectations, but he was used to it and allowed those opinionated outlooks to morph his personality a bit. However when Jin gave him that single advice, he was ecstatic; the opposite of his stern self. And like he told the host, he will put it to use. Of course, listening to Jin will be his time to be his real self. Furthermore, Jin was the only one so far who can allow the man to be out of strict suit for the hour of his show.

_And soon, I'll get to meet the lovely Jin_, he thought with a small, desired-filled smile after he drank the rest of the coffee and settle it on the table.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know, I sent this chapter too fast, didn't I? Though school is going to start pretty soon and better now than never. As well, I changed Naruto's radio name to Jin Chuuriki as a play on the word, in Kishimoto's Naruto-verse, jinchuuriki meaning "human sacrifice". The name Kyuubi will be for something different later on in the story if I do not discontinue it. Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it. And reviews, faves, whatever are welcome. :)**

**-Chiharu Hikari**

**P.S. Who do you think the mysterious guy would be?  
**


	3. Keep Your Head Up

**Disclaimer: Naruto and co. along with Naruto-related names are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The plot/story/ideas are all by me and I do not receive profit from writing this, and this is only for my own enjoyment. And as mentioned the lyrics below in italics are by Des'ree with her song You Gotta Be.  
**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

_Italics for thoughts, titles, lyrics, flashbacks, etc._

Normal text for the story in general.

**Bold for setting, chapter title, and notes at the bottom.**

**Chapter 2: Keep Your Head Up  
**

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry_

_You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

You Gotta Be –Des'ree

**Konoha High School**

**April 22**

Walking on the streets of Konoha to go to school was never considered to be a 'breath of fresh air' or 'a walk in the park'. To Naruto Uzumaki, it was the rain filled with lions, tigers and bears since glares were a common thing in his life; horrible, but common. However, today wasn't as glare-morous as he thought. Earlier, on the streets, he was surprised that he wasn't the center of attention, well not as much. There was still some disgusting looks towards him. Even during the first few minutes of class he didn't receive the typical looks and jeers.

And it's all because of Jin Churriki.

Naruto scratch his head in puzzlement. Why would he be the thoughts of others that quick? It was only two episodes he had done so far. It would be three by after school. So what's up?

So he had to ask…Hinata Hyuuga. Although her family could be on the stuck-up side of life and her friends despise Naruto, she was—and still is—nice to him after all this time. It was probably the crush on him, Naruto thought. Sadly, as the joker, he had to ignore that little tidbit of information and go on as the oblivious fish in the sea. Plus, an heiress of a famous optical company with Konoha's urchin equals said urchin gets killed.

So being friends was a safe choice, even if the other person gets disappointed by that.

It was during Advance Biology class when Mr. Yamato allowed the students to watch a movie on the life of plants (it was Earth Day). As usual as it is for a teenager, anything boring was ignored. Being in the back of the class in a seat next to Hinata's was a plus as well.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said.

"Huh? Oh, h-hi N-naruto," stuttered Hinata with her all-famous blush. "What do you need?"

"One, remember, Hinata, try not to stutter. And two, um, all around school I see girls squealing about a 'Jin Chuuriki'. Do you know why?" Naruto asked while staring at Hinata for an answer. With that look, Hinata blushed even more like a tomato. It was one of the things Naruto tried to do to allow Hinata to be more confident (the non-stutter exercise; not the tomato thing). Even if no one helps him in the past, why not help someone with a self-confidence problem? However, Naruto find the whole thing as a funny irony since he has some self-esteem issues of his own.

"W-well, as you probably heard, Jin brought up Fox Talk on KWIN…"

"And?"

"And, well, girls find it sweet when a guy is mature enough to explain his life experiences to others to make them feel better." Oddly enough, Hinata made it sound like a question instead of a statement.

Naruto turned to the left as he leaned back on his desk chair with that revelation in mind. "Oh. So that's why."

"Yes, Jin," Hinata said with a small sad smile on her face.

Naruto turned to face her in surprise. His blue eyes were wide as his mouth opened up in a 'O' shape and his then pale hands clutched onto the top metal bar attached to both the desk and chair. _What! I thought no one would know!_ "How?"

With her hands fiddling each other on her light blue jean-covered lap, Hinata quietly spoke to the blond boy in front of her with a piercing gaze and no stutter. "When we were in elementary school, I saw you crying by the lake almost everyday after school. It wasn't hard to notice what you see in your life everyday. You see other children being taught with ease and happiness by the teacher as if he or she was delighted to teach. However, when you're around, those "nice" people spat on you and wished that the pest—you—was dead to the world with no deserving education."

Then Naruto noticed that her unwavering eyes let go of the tears and allowed them to fall on her lap. "Naruto," the dark-haired girl continued, "I was—and am not—taking pity on you. I just despise when others do not see what I see."

The blond couldn't help himself but be drawn to her. "What do you see?"

"I—"

The bell suddenly rang and jolts the two acquaintances away from their own conversation—from their own small world of the moment. When everyone left the classroom, Hinata whispered to Naruto before they went their separate ways, "I see an honest and kind heart behind the loudmouth". Then she left the gaping Naruto in the hallway and went to her next class.

In the middle of student traffic, Naruto gaped for a moment before closing his mouth in the shape of a small smile.

_I've gained more than just a believer; I've found a real friend._ With that thought in mind, Naruto rushed to Literature class.

* * *

**Lunch**

Since Sasuke took over the cherry blossom tree with his group, Naruto happily sat by the peach tree instead.

"Mmm, spaghetti. Not like ramen, but good enough," Naruto whispered to himself. It was nice of his boss to give him a gift such as money for his groceries once she found out about his lack of dough as well as the ramen-diet. Although he was hesitant about it, Tsunade barked at him to keep it so he did.

And it brought out such a beautiful result: actual food. The smell of the tomato sauce with the hint of garlic sitting on the soft noodles excites his mouth and stomach. He couldn't believe it! All these years of just instant ramen or the one in Ichiraku's restaurant somewhat bored him a little. Cereal didn't do much of a difference, neither did the occasional sweets. So something as simple as spaghetti was a gift to Naruto.

Halfway through his lunch, he took a break from eating and instead shuffles his things through his blue backpack with an orange swirl to find the orange notebook of ideas. Then once he found it with a pencil in hand, Naruto began to ponder on what would be the next topic of discussion.

_Done masks and frazzled nerves. So what also concerns with my life?_ Naruto continued to think as he started to eat out the rest of his meal before a shadow grew in front of him.

The shadow was none other than Shino Aburame. "Hey."

"Hey," Naruto said as he looked up with a smile.

Shino shuffled his black Doc Martens boots on the green ground a bit before pulling down his black turtleneck down to show his small yet pleasant smile to Naruto before pulling it back up underneath his nose. Some of the students nearby were shocked as it was the first time the closed off bug-lover showed the rest of his face in public sans the eyes. However, they couldn't see the face; only the action of him pulling down the turtleneck.

"So…," Naruto started. The blond was trying to hide the notebook from Shino, but the covert teen noticed the orange book.

Shino tilted his head. "What's in the book?"

"N-no-nothing!" Naruto stuttered.

Shino just shrugged. "May I sit down, then?"

"The floor is yours."

"Thanks." After that it was pure silence in their small area. And it freaked Naruto out a little.

"Er, uh…all right. Why…uh…why hide behind the clothes and glasses?" Naruto asked.

Uncharacteristically, Shino asked with a small hint of sarcasm, "Why pretend to be a ladybug when you're really a blue Morpho butterfly?"

Naruto's jaws slacked open in confusion despite the fact that he looked more like his idiotic mask. "Huh?"

Shino sighed. "Exactly; you're doing it right now. As a ladybug, it's like you are part of the infestation; once you annoyed most people with oozing a strong odor—or in your case, loud personality—they want to get rid of you in many ways. Although the Morpho also does the same thing, when you show your Morpho side, you present a rarity among the sea of unoriginality, which would lure others to your mere presence. So why act this way? Wouldn't it tire you?"

Surprisingly, this was the longest Shino ever talked with anyone.

Naruto closed his jaw long ago, and became a man of silence until he spoke. "There are times that I just want to quit it all, but I can't. It's hard to let go of something that works."

Shino raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why become my true self," Naruto continued in a low voice that only Shino could hear, "when others would only accept me—not as much as I would like—enough if I act like an idiot. I won't be up to their thinking standards as they wish. At those times, though, I had part of my conscience saying 'I'm not up to your standards fool! I'm above them! And that will never change!' But I sound too conceited for comfort, and continued to be the main ladybug of the annoying infestation instead of being the Morpho that you see me as."

The bell rang, but neither one of the boys got up from the peach tree.

"Why did you actually explain all this to me?" Shino asked quietly. "We barely know each other."

Naruto gave him a small smile. "'One, you're smart enough to look through me. And two…I trust you." Shino, then, nodded in acceptance. In seconds both the boys rushed towards the door of the school in small chuckles like friends.

On the opposite side of the same peach tree, someone sighed sadly. _Did he really feel that way?_ The person thought in anger as they crushed the purple soda can in their hands. Then, the person sighed deeply before running during the tardy bell with their bag on their shoulders. _Naruto, love, I'm sorry. I wish I could've helped you when you need it the most._

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Residence**

Business was terse as usual; the man never failed at getting to the point without the use of emotions except the passion of authority that he had over the company. Back to his home office, the man loosened his tie and sighed in relief from his persona burden.

The home office contained a black leather couch behind a glass coffee table, a mocha-colored finished u-shaped office desk in front of the window wall, and a surround system on the opposite wall.

The home was more of a modern condo to the rich residence of downtown Konoha that has from the most booming corporations to the shadiest business of prostitution. However they didn't interest the man unless they are Konoha's popular radio station, KWIN. His eyes flickered down to his gold Gucci watch.

'3:58', the watch says; a few minutes before Jin Chuuriki's Fox Talk start. The man showed a sweet smile, which was never shown to anyone else, only in his own place. Thinking of Jin and his sweet and down-to-earth voice calms the man. It seemed as if the tension at work and his burden was off of his shoulders and can be normal for the whole time while Jin talks.

Then the man snapped his self away from his mind and rushed to his remote that was on the coffee table, which turns on sleek Bose surround sound system that was adjacent from the leather couch he was currently sitting in. One click and he started to here the last minute commercial about a hair-care product. He sighed in relief and suddenly smiled when he heard the familiar voice of his moment of freedom.

"Hey…"

* * *

**KWIN Station**

"…were you shocked when someone says you have hidden potential? I do. Just today I couldn't help but be surprised yet happy at the same time when my friends said that to me." Naruto smiled softly to himself.

"I'm shocked that they can see me behind my mask," Naruto said with a chuckle. "One said why hide my rare yet alluring personality with an annoying one, while the other said that they were disappointed that no one sees such an honest person behind this loudmouth." Naruto sighed in happiness. If one didn't notice that, one should notice that Naruto's cheeks changed from a plain tan to light pink.

"I appreciate those compliments. However, it doesn't stop the fact that others see me as a nuisance," Naruto said softly. The blond host then looked into his tanned hands in sadness as he quietly spoke. "I know my mask presents a loud troublemaker, but when I take it off, everyone still see me as trouble. So w-why should I show something everyone else despise? Stupid as that sounds, I used to—still do—want some attention. Like I said in my last talk, it's like a drug. Once I used it and see the good results from it, it's hard to just take it off." Naruto dropped his hands onto his jean-covered legs. "However, to the ones I've deemed special to my heart, I'll try my best to show you who I really am."

On the opposite side of the glass, Tsunade smiled lightly. _Although it's not much, it's a start_, she thought.

Naruto then sniffled a little before saying quietly yet proudly, "I'm Jin Chuuriki, I love to read and write, and also love to continue as the host of Fox Talk. So my listeners, since my declaration of a little show of my true personality, if you have something to talk about, call me now—if you want to—about any problems or some declarations of love or anything!"

After he said that, there were at least five or so red lights flashing at him to choose.

"All right, all right," Naruto laughed. It wasn't his loudmouth laugh, but his true one that he rarely uses. "Before I answer any calls, remember from me that although I—and maybe you too—deal with so much in life, better to have your head held up high than rolling around in shame."

* * *

**All right, sorry for being slow since I realized I had to switch colleges in the last minute during last week and yesterday. Anyways, I appreciate the two people, NaruKitX3 and Manga154, for reviewing my last two chapters. Thank you for making me feel so loved. :) Remember my other readers, it would be nice for you to either review and/or favorite this story since it seemed that I had lots of hits (okay, not that extreme), but not enough reviewers. Oh well, that's how life goes, I guess. But I just thought at least a little review if you think I need to do better somehow.**

**Anyways, happy reading,**

**Chiharu Hikari**


	4. Sorry My Readers

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say this (and I hate doing this on a chapter), but I'm going to end this version of Radio Star. I know some of you like it as I do see the list of people who fave, watch and comment it. However, I feel like-as an author-that the story is lacking in many ways. There's the lack of drama, fun and etc. When I reread it, it feels like the whole thing ended by the third chapter and anything else would seem awkward to add in (I did try writing a new chapter, but it seems off). So I planned to have a different version of Radio Star that would work out for both me and you all. I'll update on my profile about what the new version might contain (not all of course).

Thank you for reading this mayhem,

Chiharu Hikari

P.S. I'll leave this old version anyways as a reminder of my first awkward story on Fan .


End file.
